


Long Overdue

by Bittah_Wizard



Series: We Found Love in a Halloween Rave (The Team Jacob Chronicles) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, Library, M/M, No one can convince me otherwise, Sensory Deprivation, Smut and humor go together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard
Summary: Stiles—all mixed up in his lust and love for Derek—can no longer determine if their relationship is weird or not.





	Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> As a frequenter of libraries, I do not approve of the following message.
> 
> But, goddamn—it’s still hot.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckFUUUUUCK—_

Stiles would probably be screaming those out loud if Derek hadn’t stuffed three of his thick fingers into Stiles’ panting mouth. He swallows around them as they gently pet his tongue, feeling drool trickle down his jaw.

Rocking his hips, Stiles tries desperately yet _quietly _to fuck up into the tight grip of Derek’s other hand. 

God, Stiles knows he needs to be quiet, given that Ms. Rivera already hates him for the Toffee Apple Incident of 2018 (it’s since become a BHU urban legend), but with the way Derek’s got him pressed against the stacks and the absolutely _exquisite _way he’s been working Stiles’ cock for the past twenty minutes—Stiles is finding it harder and harder to remember where they’re at.

And that’s an impressive feat, especially with the way the shelving is digging into Stiles’ spine.

_Worth it._

Derek does this quick little flick of his wrist, sending Stiles’ eyes rolling into the back of his head. He opens them in time to see Derek’s mouth moving.

Yeah, the big guy had found Stiles in the middle of studying and hauled him into the deserted reference section of the library without even taking Stiles’ headphones off. And when Stiles had tried to remove them, Derek just batted his hands away and forced them to hold onto the overhead shelf.

Stiles has to admit, having to pay attention and watch every little muscle twitch and jerk as Derek ruthlessly jerks him off is hot as hell. 

It also means that if Stiles wants to know the filth coming out of Derek’s luscious mouth, Stiles has to focus. So focus he _does_, not wanting to miss a second of his own debauching.

“Now isn’t that pretty?” he reads off of Derek’s lips. “My fingers down your throat and my hand on your cock? God, you’re fucking perfect.” Derek squeezes the base of Stiles’ leaking cock firmly, edging Stiles away from his release.

Stiles can’t help but groan, the hum causing Derek’s fingers to work themselves a little rougher inside the tight choke of his throat. He coughs around the intrusion, gagging and choking around Derek’s demanding hand.

“Oh, you want to come, Stiles?” Derek says, delicious lips carefully shaping those cruel words. “You’ll come when I’m good and ready to let you.” He grips Stiles’ balls tight and _pulls_. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Stiles nods rapidly, knowing, _trusting_, that Derek will get him there.

Derek smiles and licks up Stiles’ neck, working his hand over Stiles, teasing him and stroking him until he’s almost reached his orgasm three times, only to be brought back from the edge by Derek’s sadistic fingers.

By his fourth denial, Stiles is standing on his tiptoes, his outstretched arms shaking and his entire body jerking uselessly as he just gives in floats in that heavenly space where it’s just him and Derek and that sickly-sweet _pleasurepain_.

He feels Derek press closer against his chest, the big guy’s hand gentling on his cock, massaging the head and teasing the slit with careful circles of his thumb. 

It’s so different, a shock to Stiles’ overwrought system, that he knows this is it. 

Derek bites at Stiles’ throat and slowly strokes his cock, the speed almost too paced, the grip almost too soft—but it’s just enough to tip him over, that warmth low in his belly building until—

* * *

"—and then I just came all over his hand! It was one of the best orgasms of my life, I swear! Although...I guess every time we hookup it ends like that. I think it boils down to the fact that we’re, like, ridiculously compatible. I’m talking,” Stiles makes a wide gesture with his arms, “combustible, man. I’m starting to think that someone needs to come and witness it and make a record of how unbelievably hot it is, maybe get it into _Guinness_ for ‘Hottest Sex on Earth—Straights Eat Your Hearts Out.’” 

Stiles sighs dreamily and puts his hands behind his head, finally glancing over at Scott, who’s currently gaping at him. “What?” He asks. “What’s wrong?”

Scott sets down his burger and runs a hand over his bewildered face. “Other than the ten-minute recap of your sex life—which you narrated in the third person, by the way, what the hell—I’d have to go with the fact that this _Derek_ just showed up out of nowhere and sexed you up in public.” Scott makes a face. “And you said this has been happening for _weeks?_”

Stiles nods, tilting his head and squinting to tell Scott to _get to the fucking point._

Scott rolls his eyes. “That’s fucking weird, dude. People hookup, sure. But they usually do it by exchanging contact information and agreeing on a location.” He gestures wildly out at the restaurant. “This guy’s basically stalking you and pouncing on you in various public locations.” Scott shakes his head. “That shit’s weird as hell, bro.” 

“Huh,” Stiles says, taking a sip of his milkshake. “I forgot about that part.”

Scott snorts. “You forgot that getting head in public bathrooms and laundromats is weird?”

Stiles smirks crudely and Scott groans.

“Well,” Stiles drolls. “It’s _really_ good head.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://thebittahwizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
